Yes I Love You
by AmanoAndin
Summary: This is my FIRST EVER get backers FanFic, soooo....yeah. Ginji loves Natsumi and Ban loves Himiko? Well, we'll see...(Ban x Ginji later on...) LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Ginji's POV

Rated PG-13.

Warning: BanGinji Shounen-ai

Notes: I'm sorry with my grammar, it's still bad though...  
  
Yes, I Love You...  
  
Chapter 1: Ginji's POV  
  
I stood there. I stared at them in disbelief. I can't believe this is true. Himiko-san ...kissed my Ban-chan?!?!?! Now this IS a PROBLEM. Yes...yes...I love Ban-chan. And it's not just friendship love, I mean...you know..."that" love. I'm crazy about him! I can't stop thinking of him, his laughing face always comes to my mind...  
  
"Oi, Ginji!" shouted Ban poking my back.  
  
"Ginji-san?" Natsumi said.  
  
"Hm? What?"  
  
"You gazed at Natsumi for 5 minutes." Ban said and then he started to smoke. I sighed and poke my forehead. How come that kissing scene always comes to my mind?!?!?!  
  
"Yes, and that freaks me out." Natsumi-chan blushes.  
  
"Gomen, Natsumi-chan!"  
  
"That's ok! It's just... you look... different nowadays... " Natsumi-chan said and went away.  
  
Then I realized Ban-chan was staring at me. Oh no! Please... I hope Ban-chan can't read my mind!  
  
"Yes, you do, Ginji. Is something wrong?" Ban-chan asked.  
  
Well, THANK GOD he's not able to read my mind.  
  
"Uhmmm...nothing really... everything's perfect!" I also added with my usual innocent grin, but Ban-chan is not smiling. He keeps staring at me, like a lion who wants to eat a zebra.  
  
"Are you sure? How many times do I have to tell you if you have problems you must tell me!!!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, Ban-chan! Trust me!"  
  
"Uh... ok. So... Ginji." Ban-chan said and he sat next to me  
  
"Yes, Ban-chan?"  
  
"Have you ever been in love?"  
  
OH GOD. Less than 2 minutes ago I was happy to know that Ban-chan can't read my mind! I should've asked him if he can read my mind AGES ago!!! Oh no! I can feel my face is blushing like hell.  
  
"Well... I guess so... how about you, ne, Ban-chan?"  
  
"Of course... "  
  
"Really?! With who?!"  
  
"Can't tell ya"  
  
"Please... Ban-chaaaaaan... please tell me... "  
  
I can see Ban-chan's evil smirk NICE AND CLEARLY. Oh no...I hope it's not sign of trouble!!!  
  
"I will... after you tell me."  
  
OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!! I'm SOOOOO drop dead now. What can I say??? Think Ginji....think hard... AH! I know!  
  
"Well, she's cute, she's nice...well...VERY nice. She's funny,---"  
  
"Natsumi?"  
  
"Well... that's true... "and I blushed. Actually, I blushed because I saw Ban- chan right in the eye,"So, who do YOU love, ne, Ban-chan?"  
  
"Hmmm... "I see he thinked hard,too. Well, we're even then.  
  
"...So... ?" I asked him again.  
  
"Himiko."  
  
"HIMIKO-SAN?!??!?!?!!?!?!?!??!?!?! Bbbbbut...Ban-chan... I thought you told me you two are just friends..."  
  
"We ARE friends... I LOVED her, ok? It's an old story, Ginji,"  
  
"You loved her when you still work with her?"  
  
Ban-chan shook his head. I was quite disappointed. His answer is... totally unexpected. But... I felt guilt, too. I lied to him. How about if he's telling the truth? Gomen ne, Ban-chan. Oh...this is getting worse now...

To be continued...

P.S: OK, so that's short, eh? Can't think of anything again...i'm still a newbie in this stuff. Reviews please!!!


	2. Ban's POV

Notes: Yay! I finished chapter 2 pretty quick, 'cuz it's Ban's POV so i just need to edit somethings. Thanks also to the VERY NICE reviews!!! Arigato gozaimasu!!! So, enjoy!

Chapter 2: Ban's POV  
  
Uuuurgh. What's wrong with Ginji?! He keeps staring at Natsumi! Why don't you know that I love you, Ginji? You should've know that thing... I love you, Ginji... more than friendship love... I poked Ginji's back.  
  
"Oi, Ginji!"  
  
"Ginji-san?" Natsumi said.  
  
"Hm? What?" He murmured.  
  
"You gazed at Natsumi for 5 minutes."  
  
"Yes, and that freaks me out." Natsumi-chan blushes.  
  
"Gomen, Natsumi-chan!" Ah... I can see he's blushing...  
  
"That's ok! It's just... you look... different nowadays... " Natsumi-chan said and went away.  
  
I stared at him, looked at him right in the eye. I couldn't stop looking at his big brown beautiful eyes. Oh, I think he noticed me. What should I say?!?!?!   
  
"Yes, you do, Ginji. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Uhmmm...nothing really... everything's perfect!" I stared at him. Again. I just loooove it when he's smiling, so cute.  
  
"Are you sure? How many times do I have to tell you if you have problems you must tell me!!!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, Ban-chan! Trust me!" I really hope I'm not blushing right now...  
  
"Uh... ok. So... Ginji." I sat next to him.  
  
"Yes, Ban-chan?"  
  
"Have you ever been in love?"  
  
SHIT. HOW COME I ASKED HIM A STUPID QUESTION LIKE THIS?!?!?! AAAAAAARGH!!!! THIS FREAKS ME OUT!!!! STUPID ME... STUPID ME!!!  
  
"Well... I guess so... how about you, ne, Ban-chan?"  
  
"Of course... "  
  
"Really?! With who?!"  
  
"Can't tell ya"  
  
"Please... Ban-chaaaaaan... please tell me... "  
  
I smirked at him.  
  
"I will... after you tell me."  
  
I smirked. Aha! Gotcha! Now I know who you love, Ginji!  
  
"Well, she's cute, she's nice...well...VERY nice. She's funny,---"

Eh? A girl?! Uh oh...  
  
"Natsumi?"  
  
WHAT?!?!?! NAT...NATSUMI?!?!?!?! Eeek! I think I'm hopeless now...  
  
"Well... that's true... "I saw him right in the eye, and he blushed. "So, who do YOU love, ne, Ban-chan?"  
  
"Hmmm... "  
  
I thinked very hard. Uuuurgh... I can't just say I love him!!! Think you Mighty Ban....  
  
"...So... ?" Ginji asked. I took a deep breath...and...  
  
"Himiko."  
  
"HIMIKO-SAN?!??!?!?!!?!?!?!??!?!?! Bbbbbut...Ban-chan... I thought you told me you two are just friends..."  
  
"We ARE friends... I LOVED her, ok? It's an old story, Ginji,"  
  
"You loved her when you still work with her?"  
  
I shook my head. I'm really sorry I lied to you...my beloved Ginji... Soon or later, I promise you will know the truth...

Notes: Hehehe...short, eh? Don't worry, i'm working on chapter 3...and it's where it all begin! mwahahaha....Ja ne! Oh, and reviews again please!


	3. Yes, I Love You

Chapter 3 : Yes, I Love You...  
  
"Aaaaaaa... I just love summer! I can eat ice cream whenever I want to!" Ginji said happily.  
  
"Tch! Like if you have any money to buy it!" Ban said.  
  
"Aha! I found 500 yen! You want an ice cream, ne, Ban-chan?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!!? YOU FOUND 500 YEN AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!?!?!"  
  
"I just did less than 2 minutes ago, Ban-chan. So, do you want an ice cream?"  
  
"Sheesh... no, thanks. I'm not in a mood to eat an ice cream right now,"  
  
"Okay, Ban-chan!" Ginji ran happily to an ice cream booth nearby. Ban stared at him, smiling, so sexy.  
  
"Whatever happens... soon or later, he will find out the truth. Should I just tell him? Naaah... maybe later... "Ban said in a low voice so only he who could hear it. Soon, Ginji came back with a big grin on his face while he's licking his ice cream.  
  
"What flavour is that, Ginji?" Ban asked nervously.  
  
"Strawberry! Mmmm... are you sure you don't want... AAAH!!!"  
  
Ginji tripped and landed on Ban. Ginji's ice cream dropped. They both are blushing like hell.  
  
"Ginji! Be careful!" Ban said. But he didn't move. Not even an inch.  
  
"Gomen ne, Ban-chan!!! I didn't mean to... really, I didn't." Ginji didn't move either.  
  
And then both of them sat up.  
  
"Ginji... "Ban stared at Ginji's lips, like he want to kiss it.  
  
"Yes, Ban-chan?"  
  
"Your lips are bleeding... "Ban still hadn't move his eyes from Ginji's lips.  
  
'Why that lips are so sexy?!' Ban thinks.  
  
"Is it?!" Ginji touches his lips, and yes, it's bleeding. In the next 3 seconds Ginji felt Ban's lips are touching his. Right, now Ginji REALLY IS blushing like mad. "Ban-chan... "Ginji tried to talk, but Ban has put too much pressure to Ginji's lips. And then Ban pushed Ginji, so Ban is on top of Ginji now. At last Ban stopped kissing Ginji.  
  
"B-b-ban-chan... ?" Ginji asked, confused.  
  
"Gomen, Ginji! I...I... I lied to you... "  
  
"When?"  
  
"I told you I loved Himiko... that's not true! Gomen, Ginji!" And then Ban started to cry, which is the rarest moment ever. Ginji sat up and hugged Ban.  
  
"Gomen, Ban-chan. I lied to you too. I never really love Natsumi-chan. Well, she IS cute... but she's not my type... "  
  
Ban stopped crying and looked at Ginji in disbelief.  
  
"Ne, Ban-chan, we're even. Now tell me the truth, who do you love?"  
  
"But... please don't be mad if I tell you, Ginji... "  
  
"Of course! I promise!"  
  
"Alright. I...I... Iove... I LOVE YOU, GINJI!" Ban then hugged Ginji and kissed his neck quickly.  
  
"B-b-ban-chan... "  
  
"I know, Ginji! I know you will be mad at me!"  
  
Ginji smiled.  
  
"Well, guess what?! I... I love you too, Ban-chan... " and then Ginji kissed Ban passionately and deeply. Ginji stopped.  
  
"Anou, Ban-chan,"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I forgot this is a public place," and yes, you can see A LOT OF people staring at them.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Get in the car," Ban stood up shamelessly while the crowd still staring at them, freaked out, but Ginji blushes a bit. When they arrived home, Ginji threw himself to the couch.  
  
"Ban-chan... I'm tired." Then Ginji grinned.  
  
"Oh, you won't be tired if I do this... "then Ban jumped and he landed right on top of Ginji.  
  
"Ouch! Ban-chan!"  
  
"Come on, tell me you won't be tired if I do that!!!" Ban gave Ginji an evil grin.  
  
"You always know what's in my mind, Ban-chan... " Ginji grinned. And then Ginji unbuttoned Ban's shirt.  
  
"Damn you evil boy," Ban kissed Ginji again... and... do "that thing".  
  
Owari  
  
Note: Nah! It's all finished!!! XD anyways, reviews please! I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes...I'm not so good in grammars lmao. This is my 1st Get Backers FanFic, so...I know it's not good. If you don't like it and want me to change something...don't be shy to tell me! I promise I won't get mad! sexy wink 


End file.
